IBC Presents Kapinoy Comedy offer laugh, gags, sketches and spoofs
July 19, 2013 Remember classic sitcoms and gag shows of IBC are CUTE (Call Us Two Entertainment), Chicks to Chicks, TODAS, Iskul Bukol and Sic O'Clock News for these shows all dominated the sitcom and gag shows genre in the 70's and 80's under the home studio of IBC Channel 13 from the competing networks. Now, The Kapinoy Network commitment to the happy comedies with more fun, more laughter, more funny, more gags, spoofs and sketches exciting with its new top-rating comedy shows from the situation comedies (sitcom) and gag shows are poineered in the comedy fans. Named as Kapinoy Comedy, the newest primetime top-rating comedy line-up on the happy Filipino comedy enjoy time with the family. Kapinoy Comedy kicks off every Saturday nights on Treat Sabado, with a new sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief at 9:00PM fopcusing on the imparts of family values top-billed by comedians are Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap comedy. Afterwards, male viewers will surely want to the sitcom Whattaboys come at 9:45PM. The situational comedy starring today's top stars AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Marlo Mortel, directed by John D-Lazatin that the sitcoms are dominate in the Philippine primetime TV. Then at 10:30PM, the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) continues to be a trending topic on social networking sites with gags, new sketches, segments, parodies of spoofs and the stars of gag performers as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist delivered by some of the best comedians in Kapinoy stars are Joey de Leon, Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Yam Concepcion, Sam YG, Maui Taylor, Carlos Agassi and Katya Santos that will surely make your Saturday nights as the stars of gag performers that aims to entertain and make people laugh will featuring ' Kapinoy' stars and celebrities. IBC’s Kapinoy Comedy makes comedy viewing enjoyable for the family. It's formidable programs are guaranteed happy comedy to provide the laughter, fun, gags, funny, sketches and spoofs everyone at night. Catch every Saturdays with Whattaboys at 9:00PM, Maya Loves Sir Chief at 9:45PM and T.O.D.A.S. at 10:30PM only on IBC. Kapinoy Ratings Game The sequestered TV station IBC-13 has been overjoyed by its primetime winners on the groundbreaking programs that have been raking in the most viewership ratings for the network. According to Kantar Media, Mega Manila Individual Ratings the Kapinoy Network has been leading in primetime setting aside P2 billion for the acquisition of new program content. The company would be spending P5 billion this year to improve the TV network's coverage and signal strength nationwide. IBC chairman Eric Canoy attributed the expected increase in the advertising revenues to the strong higher ratings of the hits are The Weakest Link, PBA, My Batang Momay, Safe In The Arms Of Love, NBA, DMZ-TV, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, Dear Heart, Maya Loves Sir Chief, Whattaboys, T.O.D.A.S., Born to be a Star, ONE FC, among others. The station hire more talents with talent fees and stars to strengthen its TV programming. The effort to better service and privatization the public with innovative and creative programming finally for IBC-13. Just recently, the network is number 3 behind ABS-CBN and GMA in viewership based on Kantar Media Ratings. IBC has a 30.5% audience share compared to 49.3% of ABS-CBN and 35.8% of GMA-7. Subscribers can register by texting IBC to 8888 with your Globe mobile phone in load. Online promos are also underway in the IBC-13 website, www.IBC.com.ph, where lucky site visitors get the chance to win event or program related prizes. Among the Kapinoy programs credited for the weeknight boost is the game show The Weakest Link, which also enjored a higher than Juan dela Cruz and Indio. Richard Yap as Sir Chief shows as the host of the game show is proud of the results, which he said is reflective of the work he and the show's production staff has continuously into the show's highest cash prize ever won by one person in a sales promo done in a local TV game show in the country. Winning is P1 million in game show prior to P1M from Globe and IBC's Call and Text TV promo. Who Wants To be A Millionaire?, which is also every Saturday and Sunday as the top-rating and award-winning game on primetime television programming of the network, has also been credited for enticing weekend winners to tune in to the channel with host Christopher de Leon on the million-peso prize, the P5 million cash jackpot of the Call and Text TV (CATTV) promo. The reality singing search show Born to be a Star every Sunday, more viewers is the reality-talent show of the certified singing champion Anja Aguilar for the singing superstar fans. Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado for the panel judges of teh reality talent search contest. Still to come, watching IBC shows and joined Call and Text TV's text promo, the jackpot winner of Globe and IBC's nationwide text promo. Cash to daily and weekly winners nationwide who join the text promo by watching Kapinoy shows and answering trivia questions during commercial gaps.